Expectations
by Agent Laptop
Summary: A Golden Sun fanfic taking place after TLA, as requested by BrickRoad. While it may appear to be a Garet x Mia fanfic, things are not always what you expect. ; Although, this story DOES support Valeshipping and Lighthouseshipping.
1. Prologue, Chapter 1

A Golden Sun fanfic requested by BrickRoad. While it this may appear to be a Garet x Mia fanfic, things are not always what you expect. ;) Although, this story DOES support Valeshipping (Isaac x Jenna) and Lighthouseshipping (Felix x Sheba).

– Prologue: Aftermath –

Things have been really different ever since all four lighthouses were lit...For one thing, we're done with all those crazy adventures. It's a little odd trying to return to our old lives after what we've been through, but it's not like we have much choice. Sure, we have been getting a bit of a hero treatment from, well...let's face it, just about everyone, but we're not their protectors or anything. At least, not anymore. Now, you might think that after basically saving the entire world, you'd at least feel stronger than the average person. The truth is, once those lighthouses were lit, the seal on Psynergy was released, and now everyone's Psynergy is on a pretty equal level. Everyone's. Every Adept has basically peaked in power over their own element, and training Psynergy is no longer necessary. But it's far from pointless.

Now, with training, some Adepts are learning to control more than just their own element without using any Djinn. Felix and Sheba have already trained together and mastered each other's abilities, now that they're a couple. No surprise there, on both counts. The boy who disappeared from his village and returned an experienced warrior and a powerful leader; and the girl who fell from the sky and grew up to control the wind. Plus, there was that whole crazy Venus lighthouse dealie between them. Of course they'd fall for each other, and of course they'd be the first to completely figure out this crazy new power. After all this time together, it's not surprising that we'd know what to expect from each other. Just like I expected Jenna to make the first move on Isaac so they could finally start going out; just like I expected Ivan and Piers would both leave us for a while– Ivan to go learn more about himself from his sister, Piers to set sail and make good on a new promise that he'd get Lemuria to join the rest of the world again; just like I expected Mia to...well, I actually didn't see this one coming. Not by a long shot. Together, we're both breaking a lot expectations. It actually started a little while ago...

– Chapter 1: An Unexpected Journey –

"Come again?" Kraden asked me.

"I said I want to become a scholar," I repeated. The confused look on Kraden's wrinkled features were a little insulting.

"Well, Garet, my boy, one does not just become a scholar. It takes years of hard study and education–"

"I know that! And I've already got a plan for how I want to do it," I told him confidently.

"Oh, so you do! May I hear your plan?" he replied.

"Well," I was a little nervous thinking of how to explain it, "I was thinking I'd go on a new quest. For knowledge...or something like that."

"You mean you'd like to work in the field?"

"Sorta. Well, after everything I've been through with the gang, I figured I could do some real adventuring on my own to learn a little more about things. Y'know, like through experience."

"I must admit, that is an intriguing idea. Yes, I do know that I myself was quite enriched from our travels. But, tell me, Garet," he continued, "why the sudden interest? Forgive me if I seem blunt, but I never took you to be the type to have any connection to this field."

"That's kind of the thing, sir. The others have always made me out to be the dumb one. I know they're my friends and they're just messing around, but thinking about what they said got me thinking about other things a little more seriously during our quest. And, the more I thought, the more I wanted to really know–"

"My, that is quite interes–" he started.

"And the more I knew, the more I wanted to learn and understand things! But now that we've settled down, I haven't gotten much chance to do some hands-on learning. I really wanna do this."

"I can see you really have a passion for this," Kraden concluded.

"I do," I confirmed, "I don't think anything can stop me from this right now."

"Oh, now don't get too hasty," Kraden chuckled, "I've seen a young man's heart get stolen away by the simplest things. Though, I must ask, if you feel nothing can stop you, why have you come to me? Surely you don't need my permission or even my approval? I'm not in charge of you, you know."

"Actually," I said, "as much as I'd appreciate your approval, I was wondering if I could ask for a favor."

"And what would that be?" he interrogated.

"Could I borrow some money? I've still got my old armor and stuff, but I could use a few things for the trip," I laughed nervously.

"Oh, Garet..." he sighed. Gotta love those expectations.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I gathered up all my stuff from my room and my special chest. As I put on my armor, I recalled the events of a few minutes ago when I told my family what I'd be doing. Of course, they'd still worry about me no matter what. I mean, all I did was fight about half of the monsters in all of Weyard and help save countless lives. But they could tell I was serious this time, so they didn't argue against it. I sheathed my sword and grabbed my bag of herbs, potions, and whatnot. I was about to exit my room, but I heard a voice from outside calling me.

"Garet!" she yelled, "You wanna come hang with us? We were thinking of playing a quick game of 'Forceball'!"

I popped my head out the window and looked down. Mia was standing under it looking up at me, and everyone else was waiting over by Isaac's place. Felix and Sheba were laughing about something–they really lightened up since we returned home–and Jenna was clinging onto the always reluctant Isaac. Jeez, you think he'd be a little more excited with the girl he's liked for as long as I can remember.

"Well, quit spacing out, whaddaya say?" Mia asked again. She always was surprisingly aggressive compared to how gentle she seems when she's healing someone.

"Uh...I'm actually packing up. Or, I just finished, I mean."

"Packing up?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving Vale for a while to go...do stuff. Nothing big, but I might be gone a while."

"What?! Leaving? I hope you know you're not going anywhere without a better explanation than 'doing stuff'!"

I came down and explained everything to her. She just sorta looked at me and nodded to show she was listening. After I finished, she told me to "hold up for a second". I stood there and watched her go back to the others and tell them everything. They all got similarly surprised faces and ran over to hear it from me while she ran over to Isaac's place, where she's been staying over. After a few "Good luck!"s and "I still can't believe...!"s, Mia returned wearing her robes and carrying a staff and a bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I started, "what's with all this stuff?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mr. Scholar? I'm coming with you!" she said.

My jaw dropped. The others were just as surprised.

"What? You're leaving, too?"

"Oh, now we're only gonna have half the group together."

"Jeez, we can stand losing Garet, but not you, too!"

"Hold up!" I interrupted. "Why should I let you come with me?"

"C'mon, big G," she said while patting my shoulder, "someone's gotta keep you alive. We can't let you go alone. Plus, it could be fun, even if it has to be with you!It'll be like reliving the old days!" she replied happily.

"I don't need you to survive, I'm not an idiot." I said defensively.

"Oh, really?" she said skeptically. It looked like the others were on her side.

No use fighting it. "Oh, fine, you can come along. Just don't slow me down," I added a little sorely.

"Please, you wouldn't get anywhere without me," she teased.

After some hugs and goodbyes, we walked through the village gate together, a guy embarking on an unexpected adventure and a partner he didn't expect to join him.


	2. Chapter 2

– **Chapter 2: Hot and Cold –**

"Here we go!" I cheered excitedly once we left Vale.

"So, where are we going again?" Mia asked.

"Well, the plan is to visit some of the places Felix and his group went to before they caught up with us," I reminded her.

"Right. And you remember that those places are all on other continents, and that we don't even have a ship right now, right?" she replied doubtfully.

"Uh..." She got me on that one. I felt like an idiot. I could feel my face turning red from embarrassment.

"Figures," she shook her head.

"So, I guess we should head back then, huh?" I asked shamefully. What a way to start my grand adventure. The others would get a kick out of this one.

"I thought you'd forget, so I made sure to grab...this!" she exclaimed as she pulled out the Teleport Lapis.

"Whoa, hold on, where'd you get that?" I asked, confused.

"Where else? I grabbed it out of Sheba's bag," she replied matter-of-factly as she placed it back in the bag.

"Are you serious? Doesn't she need that to, y'know, get back home?!"

"Nah. She could probably make it back to Lalivero no sweat. And I don't think she'd mind an excuse to stick with Felix a little longer. Besides, we need it way more, don't we?" she answered convincingly. She was starting to sound like someone else I know...

"Y'know, I think you've been hanging around with Jenna too long. You've changed since we first met," I told her.

"Well, maybe," she thought honestly, "but that's not it. Ever since I left Imil, I've had a lot of freedom. Back home, it's always so cold and the townsfolk were always so sick, and all day I was busy using Ply on everyone."

I started looking at her, wondering where she was going with this. She looked back at me and made a quick clarification.

"It's not like I hated it or anything. I love being able to help people with my Psynergy. It's just that, even with all the fighting and long journeying, it was a lot more fun with you guys. I got a chance to really open up, and be with people my age who were a lot like me. So, you know, I just learned how to have a little more fun is all."

There was a momentary pause. I wasn't really sure what to say to all of that.

"Well...I still think you've just been spending too much time around Jenna." It was all I could think of.

"Fine. So what, you think there's something wrong with that? As I recall, you've known Jenna just as long as Isaac. Are you telling me you've never been interested in her?" she asked suggestively.

"What?! Hey, now, wait a second, when did I suddenly become the topic of this conversation?!"

"I'm not hearing a no," she giggled. "It's alright, I understand. After all, you're both Mars Adepts, right? It makes sense that one of you would be _burning_ with passion for the other."

"Alright, alright, maybe I liked her back when we were little, but that's in the past. She turned out to be a little too much for me, anyway," I explained.

"Oh, really? Because Jenna told me that you were the one who was too fiery to handle," she told me.

"When did you start discussing my childhood behind my back?" I asked a little peeved.

"Oh, chill, Garet," she said as she cast Frost. Little ice crystals started swirling around me and clung on to my clothes before quickly melting. "It's not like we're gossiping about your love life all the time. It just came up in a conversation once."

"Cute," I remarked sarcastically about the cool display. "I knew you and Jenna were getting too close. I swear, her personality spreads to other girls like a disease..."

"More like a wildfire," she stated cleverly. "So what's wrong with me being a little more like Jenna, anyway? I'm pretty sure you don't hate her."

"I don't. But I can't imagine traveling alone with her, or someone just like her. Maybe we're both right, me and Jenna are both a little too hot to handle," I thought out loud. "When you have two blazing flames competing against each other, they tend to just burn each other out."

Mia was listening carefully, but in a way I forgot who I was talking to and kept going.

"That's why I used to think that I should find someone who could cool me down a little and keep things balanced. Maybe that's what I liked about y–"

I realized what I was about to say, and quickly covered my mouth. I turned to her, expecting the worst.

"Alright," she said calmly, "I think I understand what you mean. Maybe I do need to tone things down a little. After all, if I'm going to travel with you, I'm gonna have to be the mature one," she smiled.

I couldn't tell if she had heard that last part or not, but at least she was starting to sound more like her old self.

"Maybe you're forgetting, I'm going on this quest to be a scholar, like Kraden," I reminded her. "Okay, so maybe in the past I've been a little immature and hotheaded–"

"Don't forget reckless, messy, eating like a pig..." she added with a smirk.

"Anyway," I stopped her, "the point is that I know I'm gonna have to be an adult about all of this if I want to get anywhere from this point forward. Starting now, I'm gonna be a whole new Garet, one who demands a little more respect."

"Alright, I understand, Garet. If you can show me you're serious about this, then I'm with you all the way."

I finally got to her. I was suddenly feeling very confident.

"Oh, and if there's anything else you want to tell me, you may as well get it out before we get going. After all, we could be on this quest for a while. We wouldn't want any tension or unspoken words between us the whole time..."

And then I wasn't. Apparently, she did hear me.

"Well, uh..." I was at a loss for words.

"Let me start," she interrupted. I didn't know what else to do, so I let her talk. "When we first met, and you guys were helping me and I watched you take down that lizard creature, I was impressed. I had never seen such warriors before, or Psynergy that wasn't water-based. Eventually, I was able to get over that initial amazement and get to know who you all were under the armor and weapons."

"Garet, I saw you as a bit of an idiot, but with a lot of heart. You weren't always the strongest, or the smartest, but you were always working just a little harder than the others. You would always try to help out and be the hero, but most of the time you got yourself hurt trying. I still haven't forgotten how you nearly killed yourself jumping after me on the Jupiter Lighthouse."

I had a quick flashback of that day. I remember everyone moving quickly through the lighthouse, doing what we could to get past all the obstacles we faced. Just when we were crossing over a bridge and getting close to the top, getting ready to defend against Felix's group whenever they came and talk things out, I heard Mia scream. I stopped and turned around in time to catch a glimpse of the top of her head as she was falling down, because someone had pressed a button causing the bridge to split in half and swing down. Without even thinking, I ran toward the gap and jumped down to save her. Instead, she landed on a ledge while I slammed my arm into it and nearly fell off. I managed to grab on in time with my undamaged arm, while the other was completely numb. Mia couldn't lift me up on her own, and I was sure it was the end, but somehow we all made it...

"Trust me, I doubt either of us will ever be able to forget that, Mia," I said.

"Well, ever since then I knew for sure that, as much trouble as it would get you in, if I ever needed someone you would be the first to jump in front of me. Deep down, I really do appreciate you for that. So, I can't really say I've fallen for you, Garet, but if you ever needed me for anything I'd give it to you. I can at least promise you that," she finished without hesitation.

I was totally stunned by what I just heard. There was a deep meaning to every word of it, and she meant all of it. She knew more about me than, well...me. I had to say something, too.

"Well, I haven't really got as much detail as you, but here's what I do have to say. I'm not sure what I feel about you right now. Being the only girl traveling with us for a while, I definitely had a lot of time to notice you. So, yeah, I did like you before, and thought about you more than either of the guys. But being with Jenna and Sheba again added a little more perspective, so I guess I lost that amazement just like you. But, it's not like you're ugly, or unbearable, or hard to talk to or anything..."

I wasn't sure how to word it, and I couldn't tell if I she was taking this all the right way. She was just silent, waiting to hear the rest.

"I just...haven't quite fallen for you, either, I guess. Of course, it's like you said. I'd still jump for you as fast as ever if you needed me, it has nothing to do with any feelings. I care about my friends, and I'll guard any of them with my life," I stated as resolutely as Mia.

We were both a little uncomfortable, but it felt good to have it out in the open.

"Well, at least we're on the same page," I said cheerfully.

"Yeah," she giggled, "Oh man! We've been standing out here for a while, we should probably get going. So, do you know where you want to start?"

"I think I've got an idea," I said.

"Alright, then you take the Lapis so you can control where we go," she said as she searched her bag. She took the Lapis out and tossed it to me.

"Alright, hold my hand and let's go!" She grabbed on to me, and I noticed her hand was very soft. And warm. I clenched my fist and concentrated my Psynergy into the Teleport Lapis. We both glowed brightly with Psynergetic light and in a quick burst and a flash, we were off.


End file.
